


Some New Additions

by kcraken



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, and they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcraken/pseuds/kcraken
Summary: Entrapta surprises Perfuma with some new friends they're not exactly allowed to have on campus





	Some New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a Uni!AU where Perfuma and Entrapta are roomates!
> 
> It's not the best but I felt like trying my hand at slice of life/fluff

Entrapta hangs onto Perfuma piggy-back style and directs her down the hall to their shared dorm, covering the taller girl's eyes. Perfuma can feel the shorter girl basically bouncing in excitement, making her smile. "Okayokayokay, are you ready for this, Perfuma?!! Because I'm ready for this!! So ready for it!!"

Perfuma giggles lovingly, placing her hands on Entrapta's. "Yeah, I'm super excited! You've been going on about this for days now, of course I'm excited!"

The two enter the room. Entrapta, before removing her hands politely requests, "Keep your eyes closed momentarily, please!" Perfuma nods as Entrapta slides off of her, pulling her hands away in the process. Perfuma hears Entrapta's quick and heavy footsteps fade away. After a moment Entrapta returns, laughing giddily. "OKAY YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW PERFUMA--!!"

Perfuma, upon opening her eyes, is met by the sight of Entrapta holding 4 rats, giggling and smiling like the world's biggest nerd. Her face flushes and her heart speeds up, and she finds herself laughing along with her as she takes a few steps closer. "Aw, Entrapta, they're adorable! We'll have to find a place to keep-" Entrapta suddenly cuts her off, abruptly stopping her own giddy laughter off as well. She suddenly deadpans, "I know that this is rather sudden but uh-I may have already perhaps have maybe adopted them! And thought of names! If you dont like them I can give them to Bo--Mm!" Perfuma cuts her off with a small kiss, then beams back at her. "Entrapta, I love them! They can totally stay! We're just going to need to find a place to keep them here. How about I make some tea and you tell me about them?"

Entrapta brightly smiles once more, nodding happily. "Sure thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> Peace out, thanks for reading!


End file.
